These Dark Raindrops
by katesedit
Summary: Same old story Edward left Bella. Bella has her own Coven when she meets the Cullens again. But she won't tell anyone about her past. What happens when a new-born army are after Bella? Normal Pairings. RR!


"Bella!" In my sixty years of being a vampire I never understood why she needed to yell at me every morning. "It's time for school!"

"Okay, I'm coming Evie!" Evie was part of my coven. There were five of us in total; Evie, Layla, Daniel and Oliver.

Evie had long black hair and was around 5" 4. Layla had cropped blonde hair and was around 5"7.  
Both Daniel and Oliver had dark brown hair that was almost black. Daniel was about 5"11 and Oliver was 6". However, only I had a power. Or powers I should say. We hadn't discovered them all yet but so far I could shield, heal people, stop them from feeling pain and listen to peoples thoughts, although I could also block them all out. Much like I was doing now.

Today was the start of a new school and a new life; Forks High. I hadn't told any of them about my past, although, I could remember my human memories as clearly as my vampire ones. I hadn't seen _them _for sixty years. They didn't need me or want and I had my own coven now. There was no need to go and look for them.

I skipped down the stairs and walked outside. They were standing there waiting for me.

_Finally! How long does it take? _Evie thought.

"Not long enough!" I replied. "Okay which car are we going in?" They all exchanged looks.

"Err actually we were going to ride in pairs" Oliver said.

"Oh, okay," Of course they would want to go together. Oliver and Layla were married so were Evie and Daniel. I guess I was the odd one out, but I was the leader which made up for it! Evie ad Daniel got into a bright green convertible, and Oliver and Layla got into a black Jeep. The jeep reminded me of Emmett, but how could I protest to them buying it when they didn't even know who he was?

I decided to run there, it would take any normal person an hour, but I could get there in ten minutes. I streaked through the forest passing trees and bushes without a second glance. I arrived at school stopping in front of Evie, Daniel, Oliver and Layla.

"Whoa" Daniel said. I laughed and motioned for them to follow me. We entered the office and I turned to speak to the lady there.

"Hello. We are here to pick up our schedules. I'm Bella"

She stared agog at Daniel and Oliver.

"I'm Daniel."

"I'm Layla"

"I'm Oliver"

She continued to stare at us. I allowed myself a brief look into her mind

_Oh my! They look – wow! _

I had enough of her rambling mind so I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Erm hello?" She snapped out of her trance and handed us our schedules. Laughing we walked out of the office and started to compare timetables. I wasn't with any of them! They had every single lesson together and I was along for all of it. Grumbling I made my way to my first class – Music.

I walked into the lesson, and immediately felt everyone turn to gaze at me. I walked up to the teacher – Mr Smith – and handed him my slip to sign. Glancing up into my eyes he eventually managed to stutter out

"S-sit at the b-back next to Mt H-Hale." I froze. It couldn't be him could it? I turned slowly, to meat a pair of golden eyes staring back at me. It really was him. He hadn't seen me for sixty years and we were never really that close, maybe he wouldn't recognize me. I walked over to him and sat down. I turned to look at him and in a really low voice – too quiet for humans to hear – I muttered

"We won't harm you. We eat animals not humans. The Volturi did not send us."

"I know. What are you hoping for?" Jasper replied. Damn, I forgot he could read emotions. I tried to ignore him. Confusion washed over his face then it changed to understanding.

"You didn't honestly think I wouldn't recognize you?"

"I was _hoping_ you wouldn't recognize me."

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't want to mess up your family again"

"Mess up our family?"

"Yes"

"Why would you be worried about that?"

"Because I already ruined it for you, and I forced you to leave Forks in the first place."

"You think you _forced _us to leave?"

"I know I did."

"How?"

"Because _he _told me."

At that moment the bell rang, I swept up my books to endure another lesson before lunch.

I survived Trig having not had any of the Cullens in my class. I spent the majority of the time listening to people's thoughts. I had done this class many times. It was quite fun listening to the insane ramblings of humans, unless their thought turned to you or a member of your coven.

I swept down the hallway ignoring people's stares and thoughts. Dumping my stuff into my locker I made my way to the cafeteria to talk to Oliver, Daniel, Layla and Evie. I was just outside the hall when I heard their thoughts.

_They were really nice. I bet Bella would like them. Maybe we could join covens?_

_Emmett is hilarious!_

_They are so much fun!_

_I can't wait until Bella comes to meet them. _

I knew this would happen, eventually I knew I would have to face them. I had just hoped it wouldn't be in the presence of a school or my coven. Sighing I opened the door. Glancing quickly over the tables I spotted them, and of course they were sitting with the Cullens.

"- there she is now." I heard Layla say pointing to me. They all turned to me. I could see all of them; Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and _him. _I walked over, hoping that my coven and Jasper hadn't told them who I was. I listened to their thoughts to try and find any clue of recognition.

_Wow is that Bella? _Emmett thought.

_IT'S BELLA! _Alice screamed in her mind. I quickly shut it off.

"Hey, Bella!" Oliver said.

"Hello Oliver," I replied "I see you made some friends."

"Yeah we all had first class together except for him," he pointed to Jasper "he joined us in second class."

"This is Bella." Oliver stated pointing to me. _Thanks Oliver _I thought.

"This is-" He started pointing to Rosalie. Well, there was no point in hiding the truth anymore.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward. They have two adoptive parents called Carlisle and Esme. All of them are vegetarians. Alice can see the future, Edward can read minds and Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions." I finished for him. My coven stared agog at me.

"How the hell did you know that?" Evie asked.

"We _used _to be friends before I changed you guys." I tried to be as nice as possible; there was no point in starting a new argument.

"What do you mean used to?" Daniel asked. I thought about my answer, I so desperately want to show them. Then suddenly we were all pulled into a vision.

"_You.._._don't...want...me?" I asked_

"_No." Edward replied. Patting my head and mumbling a feeble 'goodbye'. He turned on his heal and ran. I stumbled through the woods, determined to find him. I tripped and gashed my knee. I didn't care; I just sat there and cried. Then I heard snap of a branch, glancing up I looked straight into the eyes of Victoria._

_I didn't care; I knew what she was going to do. She picked me up and threw me into a tree. I was certain I was going to die, as every single blow emitted another wave of pain I only thought of one person. Just as she bent her head down to bite me, I managed to stutter out._

"_I love you E-Edward." Closing my eyes I let my breathing slow down a bit, waiting for the pain of transformation. _

We were suddenly out of the vision. Everyone had shocked expressions on their faces. I broke the silence.

"I guess we found out my new power" Daniel looked at me horrified then glanced at Edward. Sensing what he was going to I grabbed his arms. Last time he lost his temper we had a destroyed house.

"Daniel. Calm down." He looked at me, still shocked.

"How can you be so nice to him after he left you?!" He cried at me.

"It's all in the past now!" I said back.

"HE LEFT YOU TO BE CHANGED!" He yelled at me. Luckily, the cafeteria was almost empty now, because I yelled back.

"HE LEFT ME BECAUSE HE DIDN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!" Daniel looked at me shocked. I looked down; I really hadn't wanted to talk about my human life.

"Y-you loved him?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"It was my past not yours!"

"Doesn't mean we can't listen to you!"

"My past is very different to yours!"

"Exactly! Why won't you tell us about the thirty years before you changed us?"

I looked down again. This was another thing I never planned on telling them. I heard Daniel shuffle to sit down next to Evie. I looked up; they were all staring at me. I gripped my hands tightly.

"Fine. You want to know about my past I'll tell you." I flashed an angry glare at my coven.

"I moved to Forks from Phoenix. There I met Edward and his family. Edward and I dated. Then one day we got tricked by another coven and I ran off to phoenix to save my mum – who we thought he had hostage – he had tricked us and bit me. However, Emmett and Jasper killed him, Edward sucked the venom out and Carlisle tended to my other injuries." I paused "On my eighteenth birthday I accidently cut myself, Jasper tried to attack me but was held back. Then, Edward and I went for a walk and he told me he was leaving and why. I guess you saw the rest."

I was wondering why the Cullens hadn't said anything directly to me yet. I was brought out of my thoughts by Layla asking

"What happened after you were changed?"

I really didn't want to answer this. I would tell them, just not yet.

"I'll tell you soon, but not today." I replied. I could tell the questions were coming. Everyone was making them up in their mind.

"I'll answer your questions later; it's not the place here." I listened suddenly to Edwards mind.

_Why did I leave? Does she still love me? _

I looked directly at him.

"Yes Edward. I do."

With that I turned and left them all gawping at me and Edward.


End file.
